


Suuri sulhasjahti

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, House Elves, M/M, Matchmaking, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kuten tontut oli tarkoitettu elämään ihmisten läheisyydessä, siten oli ihmiset tarkoitettu toistensa yhteyteen; katsomaan ja kokemaan maailmaa rinta rinnan, jakamaan niin murheet kuin onnen hetketkin. Ja koska Regulus-herra oli nyt yksin — niin kovin, kovin yksin — oli uskolliselle kotitontulle itsestäänselvää, millaisiin toimiin sen täytyisi ryhtyä mitä pikimmiten.





	

Pian sen jälkeen, kun kelvoton verenpetturi oli lopullisesti tehnyt kantansa selväksi ja hänen kuvansa poltettu pysyvästi pois sukupuusta, huomasi Oljo Regulus-herran käyneen hyvin yksinäiseksi. Olihan hän aina ollut hiljainen poika, sellainen vakava ja mietteliäs, melankoliaankin taipuvainen kai, mutta hänen siirryttyään perheen sisäisessä järjestyksessä kuopuksesta ainokaiseksi oli tavanomaiseen totisuuteen pesiytynyt hyvin surullinen särmä. Moni asia pysyi päältä päin ennallaan — Regulus-herra vietti kesälomaa kotona kuten aina aiemminkin, kulutti päivät samalla tavalla omassa huoneessaan kirjojen parissa, tahtoi samoja makeisia ja teeleipiä ja kertoili Oljolle kouluvuoden arkisista sattumuksista — mutta isäntäväelleen vain kaikkein parasta tahtovan kotitontun silmiin ja korviin kantautui sen kaiken joukossa paljon muutakin. 

Tokihan nyt Oljon kaltainen tonttu tiesi velhojen luonnosta sen verran, että ymmärsi osan noista muutoksista olevan täysin tavallisia aikuisuuden kynnyksellä luoviville nuorukaisille, mutta huonosti vaikuttivat silti talon nuoren isännän asiat olevan. Öisin Regulus-herra poltti tupakkaa huoneensa ikkunalaudalla istuen, katseli kaihoisasti tähtiin ja vaihtoi vanhat seikkailuromaanit aikoinaan itsemurhalla tästä maailmasta pelastautuneiden runoilijoiden tuotantoon, joskus hän huokailikin syvään kun ei huomannut Oljon olevan huoneessa. Hän saattoi tuijottaa itseään pitkään peilistä, kammata tummia hiuksiaan vuoroin taaksepäin ja vuoroin taipumaan kalvakoille kasvoilleen, kysyi hän toisinaan Oljoltakin, kummin näytti paremmalta. Ikään kuin ne Mustan suvun jalot piirteet voisivat koskaan näyttää muulta kuin ihanteellisilta ja ylväiltä! Regulus-herra kävi myös lävitse kaikki vaatteensa tuomiten ne huonoiksi ja tylsiksi, makasi aamuun asti valveilla saamatta unta, söi kehnosti päivällisillä ja hymyili hyvin pakotetusti kutsulle serkkunsa häihin ja repi kynsinauhojaan ja piilotti viimeisetkin lapsuudenaikaiset lelunsa ullakolle ja täytti pergamentin toisensa jälkeen vihreällä musteella piirretyillä käärmeillä ja pääkalloilla. Ja niin edelleen. 

Ja vaikka Oljo olikin omistanut elämänsä koko perheen palvelukseen, nimenomaan nuoren herran suru särki tonttuparan sydämen. Poika oli kuitenkin vasta viidentoista ja silti jo niin kovin vastoinkäymisten haavoittama; kuin suojaton eläinparka, joka laumansa hylkäämänä yritti nyt ymmärtää, miten kokonainen maailma pitäisi omin voimin kohdata. 

Sinä kesänä Oljo havahtui siihen, kuinka Regulus-herra oli koko ajan kotona. Yksin. Eikä hän vaikuttanut erityisemmmin viihtyvän aivan näin tiiviisti omissa oloissaan. Verenpetturin muisto tuntui edelleen kaikkialla talossa, kai Regulus-herran voimille kävi myös veljensä vahvasta varjosta astuminen tulevan perijän rooliin, ja se jos mikä antoi Oljolle aihetta huoleen. 

Regulus-herra oli sydämeltään lempeä, kovasta tahdostaan ja ylpeydestään huolimatta mielenlaadultaan haikea, ja vaikka hän tarpeen vaatiessa runnoisikin tiensä läpi kokonaisten harmaiden kallioiden, ei niille hennoille hartioille tekisi hyvää joutua kantamaan liikaa vastuiden taakkoja. Ei ainakaan tällä tavoin kaikkea kerralla ja aivan yhtäkkiä. Sitä paitsi kuten tontut oli tarkoitettu elämään ihmisten läheisyydessä, siten oli ihmiset tarkoitettu toistensa yhteyteen; katsomaan ja kokemaan maailmaa rinta rinnan, jakamaan niin murheet kuin onnen hetketkin. 

Ja koska Regulus-herra oli nyt yksin — niin kovin, kovin yksin — oli uskolliselle kotitontulle itsestäänselvää, millaisiin toimiin sen täytyisi ryhtyä mitä pikimmiten. 

 

Valtaosalle ihmisistä ovat tonttujen tiet täysin tutkimattomat. Kuten kuuluukin. Hyvä tonttu on se, joka näkyy ja kuuluu ainoastaan kutsuttaessa, muutoin tulee kaikki tehdä niin, ettei isäntäväkeä suotta vaivata, tonttujen paikka on kulissien takana, piilossa huonekalujen alla ja pimeissä komeroissa. Hyvä tonttu myös tietää kotiväestään kaiken, _kaiken_ , eikä heidän tarvitse sydäntään varta vasten tontulle avata; kodinhaltijan toimenkuvaan kuuluu pysyä kartalla kaikkein vaietuimmistakin salaisuuksista, isäntiensä toiveista, tontun tulee _tuntea_ oma väkensä. 

Oljo on siis katalogisoinut kaiken Regulus-herrasta mieleensä, ja se tietää aivan yhtä vakaasti kuin nuoriherra itsekin, ettei hänen rinnalleen kannata sopivaa neitoa etsiä — ehei, sellaista on aivan turhaa edes ajatellakaan, sellaisesta tulisi vain neidolle rukkaset ja kaikille suuresti pahaa mieltä. Oljo tietää tämän, sillä siinä missä se verenpetturi liimasi huoneensa seinille kuvia säädyttömän vähiin vaatteisiin verhotuista neiti-ihmisistä, Regulus-herra on säilönyt patjansa alle lehtiä, joiden sivuilla nuoret velhot hyväilevät toisiaan katsojalle silmää iskien. Sitä Oljo ei tiedä, tietääkö Regulus-herra Oljon tietävän. Regulus-herra ei ole myöskään koskaan puhunut ikäisistään neidoista siihen sävyyn, että häntä kiinnostaisi mikään sen läheisempi kuin teehetki sivistyneessä seurassa, ja siitä teehetkestäkin hän taitaisi mieluummin nauttia kaltaisensa salskean nuorukaisen kanssa. 

Oljo on saanut sen käsityksen, että joidenkin mielestä tuollaiset taipumukset ovat pahasta ja epätoivottuja, mutta tontuille sellaisella ei ole mitään merkitystä. Kunhan isäntä on onnellinen. Kunhan tonttu on täyttänyt velvollisuutensa parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Joten kun herra ja rouva Musta lähtivät istumaan iltaa niiden toisten herra ja rouva Mustan luokse, ja Regulus-herra sulkeutui huoneeseensa viettämään taas pitkät tovit pelkät edesmenneet, raskasmieliset kirjoittajat seuranaan, poistui Oljo talosta (tietysti koko ajan kutsusta valmiina palaamaan) tapaamaan Tylypahkan kollegoita. Toki hyvien perheiden tontut ovat alituisesti yhteydessä toisiinsa, toki toki, mutta tällä tavoin voi liiskata monta kärpästä yhdellä iskulla. Samoin kuin kukin tonttu tietää omasta perheestään kaiken, _kaiken_ , tuntevat Tylypahkan tontut palvelemansa oppilaat — kerta toisensa jälkeen ne tyhjentävät kaapujen taskut ennen pesua, sijaavat vuoteet nähden lakanoiden kunnon ja salaiset iltalukemiset ja oppilastovereiden katseilta kätketyt alusvaatteet, vartovat oleskeluhuoneessa yömyöhään viihtyvien poistumista päästäkseen siivoamaan ja kuulevat kaikki pitkissä tupapöydissä käydyt keskustelut, jotta tarpeelliset lisäannokset saataisiin katettua mahdollisimman nopeasti. Näin ollen Tylypahkan tontut voivat kertoa useasta kunnollisen suvun vesasta yhdellä kertaa, ja kenties jopa lisäksi jotain sellaista Regulus-herrastakin, jota Oljo ei vielä ole osannut ottaa huomioon. 

Kuten kai aina kesäaikaan, oli Tylypahkan keittiössä hiljaista. Ja ahdasta. Siellä istuivat pitkää päivää toimettomina niin keittäjätontut kuin pyykkituvan toiminnasta vastaavat, ainoastaan linnaa siivoavat saattoivat toisinaan tomuttaa verhoja ja pyyhkiä pölyjä. Oljon teki pahaa ajatellakin tällaista elämää. Jotkut kiillottivat nurkassa hopeita ties kuinka monenteen kertaan turhaan, joku oli onnistunut löytämään jotain parsittavaakin, mutta pääasiassa jo sameiksi käyneet suuret silmät toistivat ainoastaan tylsistymistä. Ja vaikka Oljo olikin vain kotitonttu toisesta taloudesta, syntyi suorastaan nujakka siitä, kuka saisi keittää teetä yllättävälle vieraalle. 

Kun Oljo esitti asiansa, Tylypahkan ylitonttu Diogenes ymmärsi yskän nopeasti. Ei kuulemma ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun opinahjon tontuilta toivottiin palaveria vastaavien aiheiden tiimoilta. Se esitti omat epäilyksensä tonttujen oikeudesta sotkea sormensa peliin, ei ollut tonttujen osa tässä maailmassa ohjailla yhtäkään kohtaloa, mutta toisaalta tapa palvellahan se oli tämäkin. 

“Eikä nuoriso aina muutoinkaan ymmärrä omaa parastaan”, se totesi lopuksi, ja mittavia korvakarvojaan sukien lupautui jakamaan tietonsa sopivista nuorukaisista, sillä Merlin paratkoon, Regulus-herra jos joku voisi totisesti kaivata apua näissä asioissa. 

Ja voi, kuinka suuresti Oljoa ilahduttikaan vaihtaa sanoja niin vanhan ja viisaan tontun kanssa! Joka vieläpä puhui Regulus-herrasta niin kovin arvostavaan ja kauniiseen sävyyn! 

Heti ensialkuun todettiin, että Regulus-herralle sopivin mielitietty varmasti löytyisi oman tuvan piiristä, ei hän oikein niistä muista piitannut, ja ilman muuta yhtäläisen arvokasta pitkänlinjan puhdasveristä sukua tulisi sulhasen olla, mitkään Wilkesit tai Kalkarokset eivät tulisi kuuna päivänä kysymykseenkään. Muutamian sukupuolisista preferensseistä eivät tontut osanneet sanoa juuta tai jaata, koulun alueelle kun eivät kaikki uskaltaneet tuoda sitä kaikkein yksityisintä ajanvietelukemistoaan, mutta sen sijaan kyettiin kertomaan, keiden kehoa koristi tummalla poltettu kuva kallosta ja käärmeestä. Vaikka moisia merkkejä ilmeisesti pyrittiinkin piilossa pitämään, olivat kuvioidut kyynärvarret jo vuosien ajan vilahdelleet kotitonttujen nähtäville suihkuissa ja vaatteita vaihdettaessa, oppilaiden keskuudessa oli kuolonsyöjiä ollut jo kauan. Regulus-herran seinällä komeili lehdistä aikain saatossa leikelty, alituisesti kasvava kollaasi Tiedät-kyllä-kenestä ja tämän kannattajista, ja kuten jo todettua, Oljo tahtoi isännälleen ainoastaan kaikkein parasta — sitä, mistä nuoriherra nautti ja mitä nuoriherra rakasti. Mitä hän ihaili. Palavasti. 

Bartemius Kyyry nuoremmasta Regulus-herra piti jo valmiiksi kovasti, mutta pimeänpiirron puute teki hänestä selvästi muita huonomman kandidaatin. Myös Rabastan Lestrangesta puhui vanha Diogenes paljon hyvää ja sukulinjat olivat jo valmiiksi voimansa yhdistäneet, mutta Oljo aprikoi hänen olevan nuoren isännän makuun jo hieman turhankin varttunut, eroa iässä oli kuitenkin useampien vuosien verran. Paljon varteenotettavammilta vaihtoehdoilta sen sijaan kuulostivat Regulus-herraa vuotta ylemmän vuosikurssin nuoret ylimykset — Avery, Mulciber, Rosier — jotka olivat jo kaikki tiensä Hänen-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä helmoihin löytäneet. Ja kaikki vieläpä Regulus-herran lailla sukunsa tulevia päämiehiä, hyvässä seurassa oltiin nyt, Evan Rosierin kanssa Regulus-herralla oli yhteinen serkkukin ja Jonathan Avery taas pelasi huispausta samassa joukkueessa. Kaikista kolmesta oli myös Regulus-herra itsekin puhunut oikein suopeaan sävyyn, Leonius Mulciberista suorastaan ihannoidenkin, joskin nyt Oljon hämmennykseksi osasi Diogenes kertoa Mulciberin usein pahoittavan Regulus-herran mielen. Tuskin olivat nuorukaiset käyneet edellisen kevään aikana keskustelua, jonka jälkeen Regulus-herra ei olisi ollut hyvin apeana. 

“Mutta nuori Mulciber onkin sielultaan hyvin kiivas ja kipinöivä”, lisäsi vanha tonttu vielä selitykseksi. Oljon mielestä ei ollut mikään syy olla töykeä Regulus-herraa kohtaan. 

 

“Mitä mieltä Regulus-herra on Evan Rosierista?” Oljo kysyi tuodessaan seuraavana iltapäivänä teetarjotinta nuoren isännän huoneeseen. 

Poika lojui vuoteellaan katon haaleaa halkeamaa tuijottaen, kirja hänen vieressään näytti odottaneen jo kauan avaamattomana. 

“En kai mitään. Miten niin?”

“Oljo on niin kovin huolissaan Regulus-herrasta, ei voi olla hienolle nuorelle miehelle hyväksi oleskella niin paljon yksin.”

“Mitä tekemistä sillä on Evan Rosierin kanssa?”

“Oljo ajatteli, että kenties Regulus-herra voisi harkita sosiaalisen piirinsä laajentamista. Uusia ystäviä.”

“Minä tunnen hänet jo, ei hän mikään uusi ystävä olisi”, Regulus-herra huomautti ja otti teekupin tarjottimelta. “Eikä Evan nyt muutenkaan vaikuta sellaiselta tyypiltä, että meillä olisi tämän enempää yhteistä.”

“Mutta ehkä Regulus-herran kuitenkin pitäisi —”

“Oljo hei, tuo ei taida enää olla ihan sopivaa. Ja laita se paperipaino pois, en halua sinunn rankaisevan itseäsi tuollaisesta.”

“Mutta Oljo —”

“Anna olla.”

“Ja ennen kaikkea Oljo on niin kovin murheissaan Regulus-herran puolesta, kaikki on muuttunut niin synkäksi sen jälkeen —”

“Anna nyt vain olla”, Regulus-herra toisti kääntäen katseensa pois Oljosta. “En ole kiinnostunut tutustumaan Evaniin sen syvällisemmin, enkä myöskään halua keskustella tästä asiasta. Haluan vain olla rauhassa ja lukea.”

Oljon poistuessa huoneesta Regulus-herra ei kuitenkaan vieläkään avannut kirjaansa, katseli vain taas katonrajaa teekuppi käsissään leväten. 

 

“Regulus-herrahan huispaa samassa joukkueessa Jonathan Averyn kanssa, eikö?” Oljo tiedusteli seuraavalla viikolla nuoren isännän puhtaita vaatteita kaappiin laittaessaan. Sen ylpeyttä kirveli kovasti olla kotitonttu, joka tällä tavalla näkyi ja kuului kutsumattakin, mutta Regulus-herran parhaaksihan se tässä kaiken teki. 

“Joo. Hänestä tulee tänä syksynä kapteenikin.”

“Onko Regulus-herra miettinyt, että voisi olla miellyttävää pitää nuoriherra Averyn kanssa yhteyttä näin kesälläkin?”

“Enpä voi väittää miettineeni.”

“Haluaisiko Regulus-herra kenties miettiä sitä nyt?”

“En oikeastaan.”

“Mutta Regulus-herra —”

“Suotta siinä huolehdit. Johnny on hyvä huispaaja ja se siitä, ei minulla ole hänestä mitään pahaa sanottavaa, mutta... no, sille on ihan syynsä, miksi en hänen kanssaan kirjoittele.”

Hetkeksi nuoren isännän surumielinen naamio väistyi ja vieno hymy kohosi leikittelemään suupieleen. Se kutsui Oljoa jatkamaan. 

“Regulus-herra voi kertoa Oljolle. Oljo vaikenee kuin hauta.”

“Katsohan, kun... kun kyse ei ensisijaisesti ole niinkään siitä, etteikö mitään sanottavaa voisi keksiä, mutta... mutta on vähintäänkin kyseenalaista, osaako Johnny ylipäätään kirjoittaa.”

Oljo tirskahti kuuliaisesti, vaikka varsinaista vitsiä enemmän sitä hymyilyttikin Regulus-herran huvittuneisuus. Hänet pitäisi saada nauramaan edes vähän useammin. 

Mutta ilmeisesti Jonathan Averystakaan ei olisi nuorelle isännälle sopivaksi sulhaseksi — älykäs mies tarvitsi rinnalleen vertaisensa, Oljoa kauhistutti jo pelkkä etäinen visiokin Regulus-herraa tympäisevästä tyhmästä seuralaisesta. Kunhan ilta koittaisi, olisi kotitontun aiheellista vähän silittää sormiaan kuumalla raudalla ja pitää pyykkipoikia korvanlehdillään, kun oli koskaan edes harkinnut sysäävänsä jonkun aivottoman idiootin Regulus-herran kiusaksi. 

 

Vedettyään jo kahdesti vesiperän Oljo yritti seuraavaksi selvittää Regulus-herran kannan Rabastan Lestrangesta, mutta Regulus-herra ei erityisemmin ilahtunut tästä keskustelunaloituksesta, heitti vain Oljoa saippuapalalla huutaen, että jumalauta hän tahtoi kylpeä rauhassa. Oljo tulkitsi Lestrangen olevan myös poissa laskuista, Regulus-herraa ei selvästikään kiinnostanut lainkaan.

Sen jälkeen Oljo lähestyi Regulus-herraa tiedustelemalla, mitä nuorelle Bartemius Kyyrylle mahtoi kuulua, sillä vaikka koulun tonttujenkin mukaan Regulus-herran ja Bartemius-herran välit olivat olleet vielä lukukauden päättyessä yhtä hyvät kuin aina ennenkin, ei nuori isäntä ollut nyt pitänyt ystäväänsä mitään yhteyttä. Ei Oljo ollut huomannut kirjeen kirjettä. 

“Hän on äitinsä kanssa koko kesän Italiassa”, Regulus-herra huokaisi näyttäen hyvin kaihoisalta. “Veisipä joku minutkin. Barty kyllä lupasi kirjoittaa, mutta ei hänestä ole vieläkään kuulunut mitään. Vaikka ei se kai mikään ihme ole, Roomasta ja Venetsiasta varmasti löytyy roppakaupalla kiinnostavampaakin katseltavaa kuin pergamenttirulla.”

“Ikävöikö Regulus-herra Bartemius-herraa?”

Regulus-herra kohautti harteitaan. 

“Tuleehan hän kuitenkin lopulta takaisin.”

“Ei se silti tarkoita, etteikö sydänystävää voisi ikävöidä”, Oljo virkkoi tunnustellen, hyvin tietoisena siitä, että nyt alettiin taas olla niillä rajoilla, mikä oli kotitontulle sopivaa. Mitä ilmeisimmin sen veikkaukset myös menivät pahasti metsään, sillä Regulus-herran ilme oli yhtä suurta kysymysmerkkiä hänen kääntyessään katsomaan kotitonttua. Se tiesi illaksi taas pyykkipoikia Oljolle. Puheenaiheen vaihtaminen oli nyt erittäin paikallaan, ja olihan Oljolla vielä viimeisenä oljenkortena se yksi ehdokas... “Kenties Regulus-herra voisi kirjoittaa Bartemius-herran sijaan nuoriherra Mulciberille?”

“Mitä?”

“Kenties Regulus-herra voisi kirjoittaa nuoriherra Mulciberille. Kutsua vaikkapa teelle.”

“Miten hän muka liittyy mihinkään?” Regulus-herra kysyi, äkkiä kaikki kaiho unohtuneena ja kissan nurkkaan ahdistaman hiiren vauhko katse silmissään loistaen. “Mistä sinä päättelit, että minä muka haluaisin häntä tavata?”

“Onko Mulciber tehnyt Regulus-herralle jotakin?” Oljo kysyi jo hätääntyen, ei sen nyt ainakaan ollut tarkoitus tuolla tavalla Regulus-herraa pelotella!

Mutta sitten Regulus-herra tuhahti. Kitkerästi. Mitätöiden. 

“Ei”, hän vastasi vaimeasti, vähitellen takaisin tuttuun apeaan kuoreensa vetäytyen. “Ei hän ole tehnyt minulle mitään.”

“Ei varmasti?”

“Ei varmastikaan yhtikäs mitään.”

Nyt Oljo tiesi jo, etteivät tänään pelkät pyykkipojat riittäisi, vaikka niitä ripustaisi keholla mihin tahansa, mutta periksi ei saanut antaa — ei, tästä oli nyt saatava selkoa, hyvänen aika kuinka mutkikas ja vaikea olikaan ihmissydän salaisine kiemuroineen — mutta Regulus-herran parhaaksi... isäntää varten... kyllä Oljo sen kestäisi... 

“Haluaisiko Regulus-herra sitten, että tekisi?”

“E-en minä niinkään sanonut!”

“Mutta tarkoititte, kyllä?”

“Oljo! Tuo ei ole enää _lainkaan_ sopivaa!”

Oljoa ihan jo itketti sen ajatellessa, kuinka yö kuluisi omia varpaita mankeloiden. 

“Eikö Regulus-herra tahtoisikin kutsua nuoriherra Mulciberin kylään? Eikö Regulus-herra tahtoisikin nuoriherra Mulciberin ystäväkseen?”

“En ymmärrä, mistä oikein olet saanut jotain tuollaista päähäsi, mutta ei”, Regulus-herra sanoi hyisesti, Oljoon katsomatta. “En tahdo olla mikään Leonius Mulciberin ystävä. Ja nyt käsken sinua lopettamaan tämän; et tuputa minulle enää mitään uusia ystäviä, et kysele mielipidettäni ihmisistä, ei enää mitään tällaista. Onko selvä?”

Oi voi, miten Oljon silmät kyynelistä sokaistuivatkaan, kun se illallista valmistaessaan kohensi uunin polttopuita paljain käsin, kärvensi korviaan kuumalla liedellä ja sitten perheen syödessä läpsi itseään paistinlastalla kasvoihin. Miten paha ja huono tonttu saattoikaan Oljo olla! Jatkaa nyt niin kauan, että nuoren isännän oli pitänyt oikein käskemällä käskeä lopettamaan sellainen utelu! Häpeällistä. 

Mutta täysin hukkaan ei kuitenkaan ollut kelvoton käytös mennyt, ja yön pikkutunneilla Oljo saattoikin käpertyä pyykkikasaan nukkumaan syvä tyytyväisyys rinnassaan kehräten. Ei ollut Regulus-herra sanonut, etteikö tahtoisi Mulciberia luokseen kutsua, ei ollut edes vihjannyt sellaisen suuntaan, ei kieltänyt kaipausta kirjoittaa tälle. Ja Oljo kyllä tunsi oman perheensä, tiesi miten täällä puhuttiin. 

Ja aivan yhtä hyvin se myös tiesi, että ihmiset eivät tahtoneet ystävikseen paitsi epämiellyttäviä persoonia, eivät myöskään niitä, joista pitivät aivan erityisen paljon ja aivan erityisellä tavalla.

 

*

 

Regulus oli osannut arvailla, että hänen kiellostaan huolimatta Oljo ei ihan vielä antaisi periksi, aivan varmasti se keksisi jonkin tavan kiertää annettua määräystä — kotitonttujen ajatuksenjuoksua oli toisinaan hieman hankala ymmärtää, mutta kun ne olivat jotain saaneet päähänsä, niillä oli tapana jatkaa sitkeästi ja sisukkaasti vaikka maailman tappiin asti. Etenkin, jos se tehtiin _isännän parhaaksi_. Hän oli siis asiaankuuluvan epäluuloinen, kun Oljo hykerteli niin tyytyväisenä isän ja äidin lähtiessä viikonlopuksi Rosierien metsästysmajalle, aivan varmasti siihen hemmetin ystävä-asiaan palattaisiin vielä. 

Regulus ei välittänyt puhua aiheesta. Hän ei oikeastaan välittäisi edes ajatella koko asiaa, mutta sille oli kenties vieläkin vaikeampaa laittaa päättävää pistettä kuin hyvää tarkoittavan kotitontun päähänpinttymille. Toisaalta kai niin kauan kuin keskusteluihin ei sisällytettäisi Leonius Mulciberia ja sitä, miten kovasti Regulus _ei_ tahtonut olla hänen _ystävänsä_ , tilanne olisi helposti siedettävissä. 

Tai niin hän ainakin kuvitteli. Niin hän toivoi. Hän oli käskenyt Oljoa sulkemaan suunsa aiheesta, joten sinänsä epämieluisia puhetuokioita ei pitäisikään enää olla luvassa. Kun Regulus sitten lauantaina Viistokujalta kotiin palatessaan astui ulos takasta ja kohtasi heti ensitöikseen sohvalla sidottuna istuvan Leoniuksen tuijotuksen, kävi kristallinkirkkaaksi, kuinka pelkkä termi “virhearvio” ei riittänyt enää likimainkaan kuvaamaan sitä, miten uskomattoman pahasti Regulus oli mennyt töpeksimään kotitontulle määräyksiä antaessaan. 

“Onko kotitonttusi vain vitun pervessi vai tykkäätkö oikeasti tällaisista jutuista?” Leonius kysyi, joskin (ainakin toistaiseksi) vaikuttaen ennemminkin huvittuneelta kuin ärtyneeltä. Hänen pitkä musta tukkansa oli kääräisty niskaan suttuiselle nutturantapaiselle, paidan kaulus repsotti epämuodollisesti ja kaikkea muuta kuin Leoniukselle tyypilliseen tapaan huolettomasti auki, ja ellei Regulus nyt ihan väärin katsonut, taisi odottamattomalla vieraalla olla tohvelitkin jaloissaan.

Voi taivahan talikynttilät ja kaikki Azkabanin ankeuttajat sentään, tämä ei voinut olla todellista, mitä ihmettä se tonttu oikein ajatteli?!

“Odota vähän”, Regulus sanoi ja poistui salongista niin liukkaasti kuin vain tärisevillä jaloillaan kykeni. Hän kuuli Leoniuksen huomauttavan, että vaihtoehtoja tuskin oli. “Oljo”, Regulus sihisi keittiön ovella kuin hengenhädässä. “Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein olet mennyt tekemään?”

“Oljo toi nuoriherra Mulciberin teelle. Regulus-herra on niin kovin, kovin yksinäinen —”

“Minähän sanoin, etten tahdo mitään uusia ystäviä!”

“Mutta ei Oljo tarkoittanut nuoriherra Mulciberia Regulus-herralle ystäväksi.”

“... täh?”

“Oljo tarkoitti nuoriherra Mulciberin Regulus-herralle sulhaseksi.”

Regulus tuijotti Oljon sädehtiviä silmiä hyvän tovin ennen kuin sanat painuivat kunnolla tajuntaan. Sitten hänen omissa silmissään taisi sumeta. 

“Mikä Regulus-herralla on hätänä?” 

“Et sinä voi tehdä noin!” Regulus ulisi kädet kasvoillaan. “Et kai sanonut tuota _hänelle_? Hän tappaa minut jos kuulee, ei hyvä helvetti sentään —”

“Mutta Regulus-herrahan pitää nuoriherra Mulciberista?”

“Ei sillä ole mitään merkitystä! Vaikka pitäisin hänestä miten paljon tahansa, se ei tarkoita, että... ei, eihän hän vain tiedä, hän _ei saa_ tietää, se olisi kamalaa —”

“Miksi ei?” 

“Oljo... tiedän, että te tontut olette vähän... no, sellaisia kuin olette... mutta normaalisti velhot eivät pidä toisista velhoista sillä tavalla. Et voi vain napata ketä tahansa sopivalta kuulostavaa jätkää minulle sulhaseksi, sellaisen täytyy olla hänen mielestään ällöttävää ja —”

“Mutta nuoriherra Mulciber on samanlainen kuin Regulus-herra!” Oljo vinkaisi käsiään innokkaasti vatkaten ja tasajalkaa hypähdellen. “Oljo tietää! Oljo kävi Mulcibereilla ja kuuli Oscar-tontulta ja Kaliu-tontulta!”

Kai Regulus yritti kysyä, että mitä, mutta sanat pakenivat. Tyystin. Hän saattoi saada suunsa auki, tuijottaa Oljoa kuin mikäkin idiootti leipäläpi ammollaan, mutta pihaustakaan hän ei saanut ulos itsestään. Onneksi se ei haitannut, sillä Oljo kyllä puhua pulputti menemään ilman erillisiä kehotuksiakin; se toisti toisten tonttujen kertomukset siitä, kuinka Leonius Mulciber keräsi yöpöytänsä laatikkoon kuvia vakavista kauniista nuorukaisista, _juuri sellaisista kuin Regulus-herra_ , kuinka hän kieltäytyi nuorten neitien teekutsuista, kuinka hän osasi niiden tiettyjen paheksuttujen kirjailijoiden teokset lähestulkoon ulkoa ja oli ilmoittanut jo isälleen, että sitten aikanaan suostuisi kyllä suvun kunnian tähden avioitumaan, mutta vain sellaisen naisen kanssa, joka ei tahtoisi edes samassa taloudessa asua. 

Reguluksen aivot taisivat tehdä oikosulun jo siinä vaiheessa, kun Oljo kuvaili Reguluksen olevan täydellisesti Leonius Mulciberin tyyppiä, kuinka autuasta olikaan pysähtyä ihastelemaan sitä ajatusta hyvin huolella ja hartaasti, kyvyttömänä ottamaan enää mitään muuta informaatiota vastaan. Aivan kuin hän ei voisikaan enää ikinä tarvita mitään muuta. Toisaalta oli vaikea sanoa, sisäistikö hän oikeastaan tätäkään nimenomaista tiedonmurua, sillä antaumuksellisesta prosessoinnista huolimatta sanat eivät kai varsinaisesti ymmärrykseen asti painuneet. 

“Mutta koska Leonius-herra on niin kovin, kovin ylpeä, hänen on vaikea pyytää asioita”, Oljo sanoi silmää iskien. “Hänen omaksi parhaakseen pitää siis joskus hieman pakottaa.”

Ja sitten Oljo olikin jo tuupannut häkeltyneen Reguluksen takaisin salonkiin, ryöstetyn sulhon luokse. 

Regulus tuijotti kengänkärkiään tietämättä, mitä hittoa hänen oikein pitäisi sanoa; hyvä jos tiesi edes, mitä hittoa ajatella. 

“En edelleenkään osaa päättää, mikä tässä on kaikkein naurettavinta — tuo helvetin eksynyt ilmeesi vai se, että kotitonttusi raahasi minut kädet sidottuna vittu teepöydän ääreen”, Leonius tuumasi. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä hän ei edelleenkään kuulostanut erityisen ärtyneeltä. Hän näytti kumman säädyttömältä sillä tavalla huolettomasti vaatetettuna, sen näkeminen tuntui suorastaan intiimiltä. 

“No hyvä, jos lähinnä naurattaa”, Regulus mutisi ja istui sitten hetken harkittuaan Leoniuksen viereen. Toisella todellakin oli jaloissaan tohvelit, sellaiset samettiset ja syvän viininpunaiset. Tilanne tuntui entistä säädyttömämmältä. 

“Eikö sinua sitten naurata?”

“Ei erityisemmin.”

“Jos eivät kotitonttujen pykäämät bondage-kutsut huvita, niin mikä sitten?”

Regulus tyrskähti tuskaisesti. 

“Eli naurattaa sitten kuitenkin vähän”, Leonius jatkoi maireasti. Hänen leveä hymynsä paljasti tasaisen hammasrivistön, eikä Regulus voinut millään käsittää sitä, että ainakin teoreettisella tasolla hänellä saattaisi olla mahdollisuus joskus suudella noita huulia, tuntea nuo hampaat kaulallaan. Hän nielaisi. Pala kurkussa ei tuntunut hievahtavankaan. “No, nyt kun olen aikani tuota vitun teepöytää vahdannut, niin se tee ihan todella maistuisikin.”

“Totta, anteeksi!” Regulus säpsähti ja ojensi kätensä kohti Leoniusta. “Jos käännyt, niin avaan nuo narut.”

“Mitäs paskaa tuo nyt oikein on olevinaan? Minulle luvattiin saatanallisen kuumat treffit sitomisleikkeineen päivineen, enkä aio tämän odottelun jälkeen tyytyä mihinkään vähempään.”

“Kuumat...?” _Voi ei._ “Kuule, minä en suunnitellut saati käskenyt Oljoa tekemään mitään tällaista, en ikimaailmassa olettaisi —”

“Kai minä nyt vittu sen tiedän”, Leonius hymähti ja tönäisi Reguluksen säärtä jalallaan. “Olet ihan liian kunnollinen ja kiltti poika edes keksimään mitään tällaista. Sitä paitsi ne meidän vitun rumat käävät kyllä varoittivat etukäteen, tosin huomautettakoon, että olisin laittanut jotain edustavampaa päälle, jos olisin tiennyt ajankohdasta vähän tarkemmin. Sitominen oli myös aika helvetin jännittävä yllätys.”

“Ja tämä kaikki on sinulle ihan ok?”

“Miltä vaikuttaa?”

“Mmm”, Regulus sai sanottua. Hän olisi halunnut huomauttaa, että ihan riittävän edustavalta Leonius hänen mielestään näytti jo nytkin, mutta nolotti liikaa. “Miten sitten ajattelit sen teesi nauttia, jos en kerran saa avata siteitäsi?”

“Sinun suosiollisella avustuksellasi tietysti. Jatkossa se tulet kyllä olemaan _sinä_ , joka syö _minun_ kädestäni, mutta väittävät, että kaikkea kannattaa kokeilla ainakin kerran”, Leonius vastasi ja hymyili aivan äärettömän rivosti.

Oljon alkaessa kolistella yläkerrassa epätavallisen kuuluvasti Regulus käsitti, miten piilossa kaikilta ja visusti kahden hän olikaan Leoniuksen kanssa. Sitten hän kaatoi teetä kuppeihin, ojensi lautaselta poimimaansa leivosta, ja lakkasi kokonaan ajattelemasta Leoniuksen haukatessa niin, että ahnas kieli pyyhki hänen sormiaan aina rystysiä myöten.


End file.
